Continuing On Through The League!
Story Everyone is in their seats, after getting some cold drinks and watching a few more battles. Kyle is on the battlefield with his Venusaur out. His opponent, Jess, is using her Ampharos out. Jon: Kyle is finally down to his final Pokemon. Josie: Yeah. Rosa: But Ampharos hasn't even battled yet. Mary: This is true, but Venusaur hasn't either. Nate: I wonder what will happen. Jess: Dragon Pulse! Ampharos uses Dragon Pulse towards Venusaur. Kyle: Seed Bomb! Venusaur uses Seed Bomb and cancels out Dragon Pulse. Kyle: Now, Petal Blizzard! Venusaur uses Petal Blizzard and hits Ampharos. Jess: Fire Punch! Ampharos moves fast and hits Venusaur a few times with Fire Punch. Kyle: Sludge Bomb! Venusaur hits Ampharos with Sludge Bomb, also poisoning it. Jess: Focus Blast! Kyle: Seed Bomb! Both moves collide and cancel each other out. Kyle: Venoshock! Venusaur uses Venoshock and hits Ampharos, causing a lot of damage. Jess: Thunderbolt. Ampharos uses Thunderbolt and hits Venusaur, with a lot of damage. Kyle: Petal Blizzard! Venusaur uses Petal Blizzard and knocks Ampharos out. Referee: Ampharos is unable to battle, Venusaur wins. The screen then moves through two more trainers and then its shows Nate with his Alolan Dugtrio out and his opponent, Caleb, has a Druddigon. Nathan: A Druddigon now. Jon: Yeah, and Nate hasn't lost a Pokemon. April: I wonder how Dugtrio will do against a Druddigon. Caleb: Druddigon, use Dark Pulse! Druddigon uses Dark Pulse towards Dugtrio. Nate: Mud Bomb! Dugtrio uses Mud Bomb and cancels out Dark Pulse, but Druddigon is now up close to Dugtrio. Caleb: Revenge! Druddigon uses Revenge and causes major damage to Dugtrio. Nate: Ancient Power! Dugtrio hits Druddigon with Ancient Power. Nate: Now, Iron Head! Dugtrio then heads towards Druddigon with Iron Head. Caleb: Dragon Tail! Druddigon hits Dugtrio with Dragon Tail and stops Dugtrio. Caleb: Dark Pulse! Druddigon uses Dark Pulse and the move hits Dugtrio. Nate: Alright, let's turn it up a notch. Mud Bomb! Dugtrio uses Mud Bomb towards Druddigon. Caleb: Dark Pulse! Druddigon jumps and uses Dark Pulse to cancel out Mud Bomb. Nate: Ancient Power! Dugtrio is underneath Druddigon and hits it with Ancient Power. Nate: Iron Head! As Druddigon is falling to the ground, Dugtrio hits it with Iron Head, knocking it out. Referee: Druddigon is unable to battle, Dugtrio and Nate win. The screen moves to the next battle where Nathan is on the battlefield against a female, in a yellow floral dress. Referee: The battle between Nathan and Taylor is about to begin. Three Pokemon each, go! Nathan: Right, Charizard lets go! Nathan sends out his Charizard. Rosa: Charizard to start then. Jon: Haven't seen Charizard for a long time. Taylor: Right, lets go Froslass! Taylor sends out Froslass. Tyler: An evolution of Snorunt. Constantine: The only one which is all female. Mary: April, why don 't you send out Snorunt? April: Great idea. April sends out Snorunt, who is on her lap. Snorunt: Sno? April: Down there is a Froslass, a Pokemon you can evolve into. Snorunt: Runt! Nathan: An Ice and Ghost type. You sure that's a good idea? Taylor: You just worry about your little Charizard. Nathan: Little? Taylor: Shadow Ball! Froslass sends Shadow Ball towards Charizard. Nathan: Thunder Punch! Charizard uses Thunder Punch and cancels out Shadow Ball. Taylor: Good strength. Nathan: Thanks, now Steel Wing! Charizard heads towards Froslass and hits Froslass. Taylor: I see. Hail! Froslass uses Hail and it begins to fall. Nathan: I see. Dragon Claw! Charizard tries to hit Froslass with Dragon Claw, but Froslass easily dodges. Josie: Huh? Kyle: I'm guessing that's due to the ability Froslass has? Jon: Yep. Nate: Froslass has the ability Snow Cloak. Drake: Which boosts the users evasiveness when Hail is present or a Hailstorm. Rosa: So Nathan has to bring his game around earlier than he wanted. Jon: Huh? Nathan: Nice strategy. Taylor: Thanks. Thunderbolt! Froslass hits Charizard with Thunderbolt. Nathan: Steel Wing! Charizard tries to hit Froslass with Steel Wing, but Froslass dodges. Taylor: Blizzard! Froslass uses Blizzard and hits Charizard, for quite a bit of damage. Snorunt: Sno. Snorunt is amazed by the power. April: You like it Snorunt? Snorunt nods. Nathan: Steel Wing! Charizard tries to hit Froslass with Steel Wing, but fails. Taylor: Thunderbolt! Froslass uses Thunderbolt and hits Charizard. Nathan: Right, so be it. Taylor: Huh? Froslass is right in front of Charizard. Nathan: Right, Blast Burn! Charizard hits the ground and Blast Burn consumes Froslass, knocking it out. The Hail stops. ''' Referee: Froslass is unable to battle, Charizard wins. '''Taylor returns Froslass. Nathan then returns his Charizard and then sends out Yveltal. Drake: Who is that? Kyle: You have to be kidding me! Jon: When did Nathan get the Pokemon of death?! Rosa: Nathan's Yveltal isn't like the ones in legend. April: Pokemon of death? Rotom-Dex scans Yveltal. Rotom-Dex: Yveltal, the Destruction Pokemon. Yveltal is a Dark and Flying type. When this legendary Pokemon's wings and tail feathers spread wide and glow red, it absorbs the life force of other living creatures. Rotom-Dex stops the description and shivers. Mary: This is a little scary. Nate: Wonder what Taylor will do. Constantine: I'm more scared of what Yveltal will do. Rosa: Nathan has Yveltal trained well. Jon: Let's hope you are right. Taylor: A Legendary? Let's go, Thundurus! Taylor sends out Thundurus. Nathan: A Thundurus! Taylor: Now, Rain Dance! Thundurus uses Rain Dance and rain clouds form and rain begins to fall. Taylor: Iron Tail! Nathan: Dragon Rush! Thundurus uses Iron Tail and Yveltal counters with Dragon Rush. Nathan: Oblivion Wing! Yveltal uses Oblivion Wing and causes damage to Thundurus, and also regaining some health too. Drake: It regained health too? Kyle: Strong move. Taylor: Thunder! Thundurus uses Thunder and hits Yveltal with a critical hit as well as being super effective. Nathan: Dark Pulse! Yveltal uses Dark Pulse towards Thundurus, who dodges. The rain comes down even harder. Nathan: Hyper Beam! Yveltal launches Hyper Beam towards Thundurus. Taylor: Thunderbolt! Thundurus uses Thunderbolt, and cancels out Hyper Beam. Taylor: Thunder! Thundurus then uses Thunder, hitting Yveltal. Rosa: Come on Nathan! Nathan: Oblivion Wing! Yveltal moves fast and hits Thundurus with Oblivion Wing, regaining a lot of health back. Taylor: Argh. Iron Tail! Nathan: Dragon Rush! Thundurus heads towards Yveltal using Iron Tail, but Yveltal dodges and then hits Thundurus with Dragon Rush. Taylor: Thunder! Thundurus uses Thunder causing a lot of damage to Yveltal again. Nathan: Hyper Beam! Yveltal gets a direct hit with Hyper Beam, causing a lot of damage to Thundurus. The rain stops. Taylor: The rain stopped. Nathan: Dark Pulse! Taylor: Thunderbolt! Both Pokemon use their moves and they both collide and cause an explosion cloud. Rosa: Who won? When the dust clears, both Yveltal and Thundurus are unable to battle. Referee: Both Yveltal and Thundurus are unable to battle. Nathan: You done great Yveltal. Nathan returns Yveltal and Taylor returns Thundurus. Nathan: That's the first time Yveltal has been knocked out. Taylor: I feel a little privileged then. Go! Taylor sends out Venusaur. Jon: A Venusaur. Kyle: A bit bigger than my Venusaur. Nathan: I see. Let's make this a challenge! Nathan sends out Greninja. Constantine: A Greninja?! Nate: Seems a little reckless. Rosa: That is my boyfriend for you. Taylor: A Water type. Jon: I think Venusaur will have Sunny Day. Tyler: What makes you think that? Drake: Considering that both Thundurus and Froslass had Rain Dance and Hail, Taylor: Now, Sunny Day! Venusaur uses Sunny Day and a strong sunlight appears. Jon: Knew it. Rosa: Show off. Josie: But with the sun up, Greninja has less of a chance. Nate: I wouldn't be so sure. Nathan: Water Shuriken! Greninja uses Water Shuriken and hits Meganium, but doing like no damage at all. Taylor: Light Screen. Meganium uses Light Screen and increases its Special Defence. Constantine: Hmm. Tyler: First the sun, and now Light Screen. Nathan: Aerial Ace! Greninja moves fast and hits Meganium, but is now close range. Taylor: Body Slam! Meganium pulls over a powerful Body Slam on Greninja. Nathan: Night Slash! Greninja uses Night Slash on Meganium, knocking Meganium off Greninja. Jon: Good idea. Rosa: Nathan has a lot of them. Nathan: Ice Beam! Greninja uses Ice Beam towards Meganium. Taylor: Solar Beam! Meganium uses Solar Beam and cancels out Ice Beam. Nathan: Argh. Rosa: Don't lose it Nathan. Jon: Lose it? Josie: Don't worry, Mary: Josie is right, Nathan wouldn't have made it this far if he couldn't. Nathan: Aerial Ace! Greninja hits Meganium a lot with Aerial Ace, causing a lot of damage. Taylor: Nice. Solar Beam! Meganium uses Solar Beam and hits Greninja Solar Beam. Nathan: Right, let's win this! Nathan and Greninja combine and then becomes Nathan-Greninja. Drake: Whoa! Nathan: Aerial Ace! Nathan-Greninja uses Aerial Ace and knocks Meganium out. Referee: Meganium is unable to battle, Nathan and Greninja win. Nathan-Greninja returns to normal form. Tyler: So there are a few who can do this too then Jon? Jon: Yeah. Though Nathan showing off that form this early on will give him a little disadvantage. Josie: No it won't. Nate: Aren't you up soon Josie? Josie: Oh yeah. The screen freezes on Josie. Narrator: Nathan, Kyle and Nate won their rounds. Now Josie is the only one left waiting to proceed. How will her battle unfold? Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford Mary Potts April Cass Tyler Moor Kyle Winterman Josie Adams Rosa Jones Nathan Foster Nate Spencer Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion Nate * Dugtrio Nathan * Charizard * Yveltal * Greninja <-> Nathan-Greninja Kyle * Venusaur Taylor * Thundurus * Frosslass * Meganium April * Snorunt Caleb * Druddigon Jess * Ampharos Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes